Gossip girl 2,0
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: All of the characters have kids. How will their lives be? Without drama? impossible. Especially if there's some who is always watching and posting what you do. Here's Gossip girl 2.0! (rated M just to be sure)
1. Chapter 1

Heee everyone!

Here's my first GG fanfic.

I've seen this been done before, but I hope to do it diffrently.

I hope all of you like it!

You know you love me ;)

* * *

**Ch1**

_Hey There upper east sidders! Gossip girl 2.0 here!_

_Only a few days left before we have to get back to school…Luckily we all have the back to school party to help us get back in the mood. Well all of us? Not really just the best of the best and I of course am one of them. _

_Spotted Leyla Bass at the train station bags in her hand. Did she only bring the tan from Africa or is there more? _

_Yara Humprey was spotted looking for a dress did she really didn't want that new beautiful Chanel or did she just eat too much getting over her break-up this summer. _

_Ryan on the other hand seemed perfectly fine all summer. Can't blame Sahipra for taking this opportunity to ask him out. Too bad he was claiming to go solo to the party. Good luck next time Sahp. _

_You know you love me XOXO, _

_Gossip girl_

'Hi mom, I'm almost home.' Leyla says through the phone.

'O I'm still at work. Sorry sweetheart. Why don't you call dad. I'll be home just in time for dinner with everyone. ' says Blair.

'Sure, mom.' She sighs. It's always like this….'See you tonight. '

'Bye, sweetie.' She hangs up.

She dial my dad's phone. 'Hi sweetie!' He picks up.

She smiles. 'Hi daddy, I'm almost home. I took a flight earlier.'

'I'm working at home today so I could be here when you got home.'

She smiles really bright. 'I love you dad.'

'I love you too.' The taxi stops.

'I'm here see you in a sec.' She hangs up. She gives the driver money. 'Have a great day!' she gives him her brightest smile. 'You too.' He smiles. She gets out. Her brown long curls blow away in the wind. Her beautiful brown eyes take everything in. it's been 2 months…her high heels click on the stones while she grabs her bags form the driver . 'Thank you.' she walks to the door which the door man opens. 'Thank you.' She smiles and walks to the elevator. After a short ride the lift opens to our penthouse. There's this big banner with _welcome home, Leyla_ on it. Her whole face lights up. Chuck is standing under the banner. Both her brothers are standing next to him. Mason runs toward her as soon as he sees her. He grabs me and twirls me around.

'I missed you so much.' He puts me down and embraces me in a tight hug.

'No air.' She laughs. He lets go. Henry's next.

She smiles while he hugs her too. 'How was your internship this summer?' He lets go.

'It was good, but I liked last year with dad better.' Henry says.

'you'd better.' Chuck gives his son a slap on his shoulder. Henry laughs.

'I missed you so much.' Chuck gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead and them pulls her in for a hug. 'I missed you too. But I have to admit in Africa I didn't have too much time to miss you. There was so much to do so many people to help.' She has a sad smile on her face thinking over the memories. 'I wish I could have done more.'

'Why did I agree to let my fifteen year old daughter go to Africa?' He says while letting go.

'Because you love me.' she smiles.

'Mom, do I really have to go with you?' Yara asks her mother.

'You want to see Leyla too right? You guys always get along well.' Serena strokes over her daughters black hair.

'Of course I want to see Leyla, but Ryan will be there.' Yara sits down on the couch.

'Sweetie, Ryan will probably be in a lot of places. Don't let that stop you from going.' She sits down next her.

Yara sighs. 'Fine….'

'Great' Her mother smiles and walks away. Yara can hear the tipping of her heels.

What to wear…..She knows she gained weight. She didn't do anything this summer, but lock herself up in her room. She watched all kinds of series and ate until there was nothing left.

She walks to her room into her walk in closet. Her hands run over the clothes. She smiles. She twirls around and looks at them. She wants to stand out. Look great. She wants Ryan to be sorry he ever dumped her. Be sorry he ever cheated on her. She grabs a tight red dress. She pulls it over her head, but it doesn't fit. She tries another and another, but they all don't fit….Her little brother walks into her room. 'Dad, told me to tell you that we're leaving in 30 minutes.' Jayden says. He hears a cry from the closet and opens the door. 'Hee, what's going on?' Yara is on the ground crying surrounded by clothes. 'I can't find anything to wear.' 'With that many clothes?' Another cry. 'They don't fit.' 'They borrow something from mom.' 'Mom, is skinnier them me.' 'I'm sure there is something that fits you.' She sighs. 'I just wanted to look amazing tonight.' 'You always do.' He smiles.

'Did you find the dress I laid out?' Blair shouts to her daughter.

'Yes, mom. But I'm wearing something else.' Leyla shouts back. She looks down at her green dress that ends just above her knee and has an open back with lace at the top. She finishes her mascara and steps into her favorite black Louboutins. She looks in to mirror. She has the sides of her pinned down, but most of it hangs lose on her back. She twirls around in front of the mirror and her the bottom twirls with her. She smiles and then sees someone in the door opening. Both her brothers are standing there. She smiles and walks toward them giving them both an arm. They smiles too. 'You look beautiful.' Henry says. 'You know it's just dinner right? Not a gala.' Mason smiles. 'You guys are one to talk. You look amazing.' She says looking at their matching suits. They walk down the stairs together. 'This is a real photo moment.' Henry laughs. They all laugh even harder when it turns out Dorotha is waiting down the stairs to take pictures.

'You look really good.' Jayden smiles.

Yara smiles back hesitantly.

'Next time you get dump please be like my exes and lose weight instead of gaining it.' Seth her twin brother says.

'Seth!' Dan shouts while turning around in the taxi. 'Apologize right away!'

'I'm sorry, sis.' He smiles arrogantly at her.

'Like you mean it!' Dan shouts.

He wipes away the smile. 'I'm really sorry and this dress looks better on you than on mom.'

'Thanks.' She says. She knows he's secretly really sweet, but most of the time not to her.

'We're here.' Jayden says.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought and what you'd like to hear more about?

I'd love to hear from you!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Heee everyone,

Here's a new chapter.

Hope you'll all like it!

Jennabolla: The list was a good idea. Here it is :)

Blair-Chuck: Henry(20), Mason(16), Leyla(15)

Serena-Dan: Yara, Seth(17), Jayden(15)

Nate-Sage: Ryan(17), Dex(16)

_These are the characters so far. _

* * *

**Ch2**

_Miss me? Of course you already did. _

_So what do you think will happen next? _

_A insecure queen Bee, The one who will clearly take her place, The ex, the best friend, arrogant ass, three sweet brothers and a bunch of parents in one room. Will any good come from it? I hope not. _

_XOXO_

'Hi!' Leyla runs to Jayden and hugs him real tight. 'I really missed you!' She finally lets her best friend go and smiles at him. 'I missed you too!' he smiles.

Dan is next in line. 'Hi Leyla, how was it?' 'Amazing!' I give him three kisses on the cheek.

Then Yara's standing there in her mother's black wide dress and red heels underneath it. 'Hi, how was your summer! I love your shoes.' She gives Yara a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. 'Thanks, it was good. You look amazing!' 'Thank you!'

'Wow!' Seth says. 'You became even hotter.' Leyla smiles. 'Thanks, Seth.' I give him a hug. 'Whenever you need.' 'So never.' She smiles and turns back to Jayden. And they talk enthusiastically with each other. Seth looks disappointed, but tries not to show and walks away to find himself a drink.

Yara is talking with Mason and Henry. Dan and Chuck are sitting together having a drink when the elevator opens again. The elevator opens Serena and all the Archibalds step out. 'Hi everyone, sorry we're late.' Nate says. He's holding Sage's hand. 'No problem.' Chuck says while he stands up and walks toward Nate so they can shake hands. 'How are you?' Chuck asks. 'I'm pretty good, but how are you now that you have your most favorite daughter back.' Nate answers. Chuck laughs and Leyla walks up to them. 'And his least favorite.' Leyla says while kissing Nate on the cheek. Nate laughs too. She walks over to Sage and gives her a hug. 'You got a really nice tan.' Sage says. 'Thanks.' Leyla says while moving on to Dex. 'How are you?' She asks while giving him a hug. 'Great. Laying by the pool at day. Partying at night.' He answers with a smile. 'So your typical vacation.' She laughs. 'So what about you? Made the world a better place?' Ryan says while he pushes his younger brother away. 'Defiantly, I have to compensate for all the bad thing you do.' She gives him a hug. He laughs. 'So what about you anything bad?' He gives his most sexy smile. 'You really don't want to know.' She gives him one last look and walks to Serena.

Yara is looking at all the table carts. Two tables. Adults and us so called children. They sat me next to Seth on one side and Leyla on the other. Next to Seth is Ryan. Next to Ryan is Dex. Than Jayden and Mason and then we're all round back to Leyla. Ryan is sitting to close, but I'll just have to deal with it. At least I'll have Leyla. She's way younger, but she has great style and is really sweet. Plus I have to have someone to give the reigns to when I leave high school.

'Here's to Leyla. We're so happy to have you back!' Chuck raises his glass.

'To Leyla!' everyone says.

Leyla lights up and smiles. 'Let's just eat.'

'So have you found a dress for the back to school dance?' Yara asks Leyla.

'No, I really need to shop. I've really missed it.' Leyla turns to Yara.

'How about tomorrow?' She says happy.

'What time?' she smiles brightly.

'I can do two?'

'Perfect.' She raises her glass. 'Cheers, to our credit cards.'

They both laugh.

The dinner continues. Course after course. Finally desert.

Seth looks at the delicious chocolate cake on his pate. He tries to catch Leyla's eye.

She looks at him for a second, but when she sees him looking she looks away.

'So where are we taking this party?' Ryan says to everyone enthusiastically.

'How about El Cobre?' Jayden suggests.

'Good idea.' Mason says.

'I'm not going like this.' Yara says.

'We can fix that.' Leyla says before Seth can make his snappy comment.

Leyla steps up from the table and holds out her hand to Yara. She grabs it and together they walk up the stairs. 'Here.' She opens the door to her room. 'Take of the dress.' Leyla says while stepping in to her closet. 'Take off my dress?' Yara asks surprised. 'How else can I change it.' Yara says like it's the most logical thing in the world. Yara doubts for a second but then takes of the dress. Leyla grabs scissors from her closet. She takes a look at Yara. Yara feels her cheeks burn. 'You're way to skinny to walk around in this dress, but I think I know how to fix it.' 'Leyla says with a sweet smile. 'Please, go ahead.' Yara smiles cautiously back. Leyla picks up the dress and cuts off the sleeves. She makes a cut at both sides of the bottom. She lays it down and takes a look at it. 'Put it back on.' She says to Yara while walking back to her closet. She lays down the scissors and opens a drawer to find a belt. She grabs a red belt. Yara is wearing the dress. She's busy putting on her heels again. 'You look so much better.' Leyla smiles. 'Just one last touch.' She shows Yara the belt. Yara first smiles when she sees it, but then turns kind of green and runs to the bathroom. She reaches the toilet just in time. Leyla runs after her. She sits down next to her and rubs her back. Yara looks up. Leyla grabs a tissue and hands it to her. 'Are you okay?' Leyla asks concerned. 'it's been happening a lot lately.' Yara answers with a sight. Leyla think for a second and then looks even more concerned. 'Since when?' 'It's been 2 weeks now. Why?' Yara asks confused. 'Where you and Ryan always…you know…safe?' Leyla finally says. Yara looks shocked. 'You think I'm pregnant?!' She shouts out. 'Yara, calm down. You've been gaining weight. This seems a lot like morning sickness. You haven't always had save sex….It's not such a weird thought right.' Yara stays silent and just glares at nothing. Leyla stands up and opens a cabin. She sits back down next to Yara. Yara looks at the pregnant test in Leyla's hand. 'it's better to know.' Leyla says. Yara grabs it. 'I'm not sure if that's true…'

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! I'd love to get reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

I hope you like it!

I loved writing it and will soon write the next one.

**Ch3**

_Heee, all of you. Spotted the whole group at El Cobre. _

_Can't wait to see what happens with all of them there….XOXO_

'What's taking so long?' Dex asks. All the boys are waiting down stairs all ready for a night out.

'No idea..' Henry sighs.

'Hurry up!' Ryan shouts up stairs.

Leyla runs down the stairs.

'Finally.' Seth says with his most charming smile.

'Aren't I worth waiting for?' Leyla smiles back.

'Defiantly.' Seth answers.

Leyla laughs and slaps him softly on his arm. She turns back to stairs. 'May I have your attention for my latest creation.' She smiles and looks up. Yara is standing on top of the stairs. With the new dress you can't even see the weight she gained. Leyla starts clapping and the rest joins her. 'Whoooo!' Leyla shouts. Yara lights up and walks down the stairs gracefully. Ryan holds his breath for a second. Leyla sees it and smiles. Yara is down and Jayden hands over her coat. 'Thanks.' She says with her regained confidence. She hooks her arm through Leyla's. 'let's go.' Yara says smiling.

Leyla and Yara are dancing together. 'I really missed this too.' Leyla laughs. 'Me too.' Yara gives Leyla a hug. 'I really missed you.' Yara says to Leyla. Leyla let's go. 'I missed you too.' She kisses Yara on the cheek and they start dancing again.

Ryan takes another sip of his drink still not taking his eyes of Yara. Seth walks up to him. 'She missed you too.' Ryan looks away quickly. 'I wasn't looking at her.' He lies. 'I'm not drunk enough to believe that.' Seth laughs. Ryan looks at him angry. 'Hee, she still likes you and there's no shame in going back to an a ex. I've done it too.' Seth says while slapping Ryan on the shoulder. 'I'm not like you.' Ryan says. 'More than you know..' Seth says.

Seth walks to Yara and Leyla. He says something and Yara nods then looks at Ryan and walks over to him. 'Hi.' She gives him her most sexy smile. 'Hi.' Ryan says. 'So, my brother says you wanted to offer me a drink?' She looks in his eyes. 'I would love to.' Ryan grabs her hand and walks her to the bar.

'So how about I buy you a drink?' Seth asks Leyla. 'How about you buy me two.' She smiles and continues dancing. He walks to the bar and comes back with a vodka and a martini. She grabs the martini and takes a sip. She looks at him and when he's about to take a sip from his vodka she grabs it and drinks the whole glass. Seth looks at her surprised not able to say anything. 'You said two right.' She says and starts dancing again. 'You're right, but now I have nothing.' Seth says. 'You still have me.' She smiles and grabs his hand. 'Do I?' He says while pulling her really close. 'We'd better not.' She says. 'But you just said?' He asks confused. 'We always flirt it's what we do, but I'm not that kind of girl. I won't just be number 29.' She explains. 'Number 18 you mean.' Seth smiles. 'You know what I mean. I'm not the next in line. I'm better than that I deserve better than that. I'll see you later.' She walks away without giving him time to answer.

She walks over to Mason, Jayden and Dex. 'Hey, what did you guys do with Henry?' Leyla asks. 'He went away a hour ago with some fret boys.' Mason says. 'Why aren't you guys dancing?' Leyla looks at the three boys they're sipping from their beers and looking around them. 'We were waiting for you to give us a dancing class.' Jayden winks at her. 'If it's a class you want, it's a class you get.' She grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor. She puts his hands on her back and hers around his neck. 'I think you're my new favorite teacher.' He says while swaying around. Leyla laughs.

Ryan and Yara are in a dark corner busy kissing each other. Yara pulls away. 'What does this mean?' Yara asks. 'Can't we just enjoy tonight?' Ryan says irritated. 'Serious?' Yara says. She's getting irritated too. She thought he liked her again, but now it just seemed like a casual thing and she just didn't want to be that kind of girl. 'Don't you still like me?' She asks him. 'Of course I do, but..' He says. 'But what? You want a different girl every night? You want to be like Seth?' She asks. 'I'm more than that. Better than that. You want a girl every night? When you can have me every night. If you don't take this offer you're an idiot.' She walks away after her speech leaving him speechless.

Seth walks over to Ryan. 'What went wrong, dude?' He asks. 'She wanted a commitment.' Ryan explains. 'O than it's good you'd let her go.' Seth smiles. Ryan rolls his eyes. He starts thinking what should he do?

Yara looks at Jayden and Leyla. They look really cute together. She knows they're just friends right now, but still. He lifts her up and twirls her around. Leyla can't stop laughing. Yara feels this empty feeling. They seem to be in a better relationship without even being a relationship. She feels jealous.

Leyla walks out the bathroom. Her hair is in a braid, she's just wearing a really long t-shirt. 'Yara, it's time. You need to know.' Leyla says while sitting next to her on the king size bed. She gives her a hug. 'Yara, you can do it. You can't wonder. You really have to know.' She tries to overate her. Yara sighs. 'I can't..' She says really sad. 'You can do anything. You're Yara Humphrey!' Leyla jumps up from the bed and shouts. 'Fine….' Yara stands up and walks to the bathroom. She gets out. 'I've set an alarm….' Is all she says. 'Just three minutes than it will all be over.' They stay silent the rest of the three minutes. When the alarm goes off Yara walks to the bathroom, but when she reaches the door she looks at Leyla. 'Will you look for me? I just can't.' Leyla stands up. 'Of course.' She walks in the bathroom and grabs the stick. She looks at the stick and shows it to Yara who followed her in. Yara feels the tears in her eyes. 'You were all wrong. It's not all over. It's just started.' Yara says through her tears.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
